


Masochistic Afternoon

by SpardaFox



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Watersports, dubcon, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpardaFox/pseuds/SpardaFox
Summary: Danny get's more than he wished for when he get's cornered in the locker room at school.





	Masochistic Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this fic is 18 or over, if your wondering why they are still in highschool, it's because they got held back a lot. Obviously.

Danny sighed, he was already low on clothes enough as it is, nearly all of his current underwear was either stretched out or ripped thanks to his bullies at school.

 

 His moms shopping trip was supposed to solve that, but the value pack of underwear she had picked up were a size too small for him.

 

Even if they weren't tight fitting, the packaging said "panties" in bold lettering, how his mom missed such a thing he had no idea.

 

They didn't look bad on him, they were actually pretty cute, leaving the bottom half of his cheeks exposed. The only issue with this was that one of the ghosts Danny had fought recently had some kind of weird spanking fetish. Danny's cheeks had been left a dark, dusty pink from the encounter, and he had no idea how to explain this if anyone saw.

 

"Oh well, not like I have anything else to wear." Danny said sullenly.

 

Getting ready for school wasn't exactly the highlight of his day. After all, the only things he had to look forward to were work, terrible lunches, and getting picked on by jocks way bigger than him.

 

At least that’s how he used to think about it. For some reason after he received his ghost powers, he started to feel differently about the treatment he received from his upper classmen. Dash in particular.

 

His cheeks took on a warm flush as he thought about the blond athlete.

 

At first Danny was disgusted with himself for having those kinds of thoughts about Dash, and the humiliating treatment the football player made Danny endure.

 

The more time went on however, the more Danny's reservations were wore down.

 

Now he looked forward to it with a secretive glee. Around his family, and during his ghost business, he had to be strong and capable. But really Danny loved being able to be pathetic and disgusting without putting his life in actual danger.

 

Nope, there was no way he could revel in being punished by ghosts who were actually trying to kill him. Nor could he enjoy spending time with his family like a normal kid his age.

 

How was he supposed to act normal when deep down he was some kind of disgusting pervert? Not to mention, the more time he spent at home the more likely it was that his ghostly secret would be found out.

 

Danny shook out of his train of thought as he finished getting dressed. Before leaving to catch the bus, he subtly tugged the waistband of his underwear up above his skinny jeans. Might as well make himself a more visible target.

 

As Danny boarded the bus, he once again avoided looking at his old friend Tucker. Strolling right past him to the back of the bus and taking a seat, pointedly looking out the window

 

At first his friends had resisted Danny's avoidance of them, but after a while they became bitter and accepting of it, ignoring him right back.

 

A part of Danny regretted that things had to be this way, but it really was for the best.

There's no way a pervert like him should be friends with normal people like them. Not to mention how he felt putting them in danger with his ghost duties.

 

Dash however, was sturdy. Danny never worried about putting Dash in danger by associating with him. Rather, Danny felt safer around Dash. Not necessarily safer from being picked on, but safer from being killed to be sure.

 

Danny squirmed in his seat as he thought about the larger male. He never used to think about guys this way. When he was younger, Danny imagined himself one day getting married to some girl and having kids. Now the thought of girls just made him uncomfortable.

 

Was this how girls felt? Being attracted to big guys with toned muscle? Dash certainly seemed popular with the ladies. Then again, Danny considered, most of Dash's female fans probably didn't enjoy getting shoved around and humiliated.

 

The squeaking of the old bus's tires shook Danny out of his reverie, not having noticed the bus had arrived at the school.

He slowly stood up and waiting for people to clear out before trying to exit the bus. Biting his lip with flushed cheeks as he thought about what his bullies might have in store for him today.

 

* * *

 

 

Danny suppressed a shiver of excitement as he heard the rowdy football players enter the locker room.

Pretending not to notice as he was too busy changing back into his normal clothes after gym.

 

He was still shirtless, and his chest and face were left flushed from the rigorous gym class.

 

Bending over obscenely, he gently smoothed his thin socks up over his calves, humming softly while he ignored the voices behind him.

 

"Well look at what we have here, a little faggot begging for a beating!" Dash said loudly, grabbing a fist full of Danny's underwear and yanking them harshly up his ass, eliciting a startled squeak.

 

'Time to slip back into my timid bitch persona.' Danny thought, suppressing a wicked smirk.

 

"Dash! Uh, I th-thought the football team was at practice?" Danny lied, looking up shyly at Dash, who grinned cruelly.

 

"Too bad for you, shit nerd, we have a late practice today, and I just found the _perfect_ little toy to entertain us while we wait for it to start." Dash responded, tugging Danny's underwear harder up his ass.

 

"Ow- um, no need to be so hasty!" Danny squirmed. "Why don’t I just finish getting dressed and uh, work on your homework while you go practice?" He offered in mock desperation, knowing Dash would never give him such an easy out.

 

Suddenly, Danny's feet are hanging in the air instead of planted on the ground, as Dash lifts him bodily by his underwear, worsening the already tight wedgie.

 

Laughs fill the air as Dash and his two companions observe Danny futilely twisted, trying to touch his toes to the ground to take pressure off of his anus from the rough underwear .

 

Dash outright ignores the pathetic struggles, as if Danny's weight was no more strain on his arm than a fluttering insect.

 

"Hey Dash," Danny looked up as the tall Asian, named Kwan, addressed Dash. "yank those gay little jeans off him!"

 

Dash seemed to approve of the idea as Danny quickly felt his pants being tugged down off of his ass.

 

"Well now, what do we have here Fenton?" Dash asked as he noticed the dark coloring of Danny's rear. "Did you act up to your freakish family and earn yourself a spanking? C'mon bitch, spill."

 

"Oh that?" Danny looked over his shoulder innocently. "I just uh, fell down some stairs?" Dash didn't seem very amused by his excuse.

 

"Wrong answer faggot, now." Dash paused, yanking Danny's underwear securely over a towel hook on the wall. Leaving him dangling there by his tight panties. "You wanna tell me how you got your ass paddled or you wanna go for a little swim in the bathroom, bitch?" He bit out, glaring challengingly at Danny.

 

"P-please don’t shove me in a toilet again! I'll tell you just slow down a second!" Danny squeaked out submissively, shivering with excitement. "I- uh…" Danny yelped as Dash flicked him hard in the taint, huffing impatiently.

 

"Ok ok! It was my dad alright?" Danny started, quickly making up something embarrassing and hopefully believable. "He spanked me because I… I w-wet the bed." This statement triggers laughter from all three of the taller athletes.

 

"Tell you what Fenton, that sounds more entertaining than anything I've seen this week. So, you can either give us a little _recreation_ and piss your little tighty whities, or…"

 

Dash grinned ferally at Danny, obviously hoping Danny would make it harder for himself.

 

"Or, I can make you slurp up a whole toilet bowl full of shit water, and if your little baby bladder doesn’t give up after _that_ , then I'll just make you drink _another_ one. Now, be a good widdle boy and piss in your little panties." Dash finished, laughing cruelly.

 

Danny blushed furiously, stammering for a minute, today was working out was better than he had imagined.

 

"Ok ok! You don't have to do anything that drastic, I'll do it now, just please don't." Danny begged submissively, ducking his head and showing his palms placatingly.

 

With Dash, Kwan, and Dale all looking on expectantly. It took Danny a moment of focusing before a wet patch slowly grew around his crotch, dribbling onto the ground below him.

 

"Dude, no way!" Kwan laughed, shoving Dashes shoulder excitedly. Danny starting to fully piss himself, eyes closed in embarrassment and shame. From his dangling position on the wall, urine soaked through the majority of Danny's underwear, even wetting his ass due to the panties being forced roughly up into his anus.

 

Once the stream peters out, Danny starts to sniffle. "P-please don't make me drink toilet water." He murmurs quietly, secretly hoping Dash will.

 

"Don't worry Fenton, you were a good little bitch, so I'll keep my word. However…" Dash smirked maliciously. Danny looking up at him with timid doe eyes.

 

"It wouldn't be right to undermine your freakish upbringing, I think you're in for a spanking after pissing your panties like a little _bitch_. Don't worry though, I wouldn't put a disgusting little piss soaked brat like you over my knee. No, you'll be on your knees like a good little bitch, won't you Fenton?"

 

At this, Dash lifts Danny off of the towel hook, setting him down on the ground roughly and grabbing him by the back of the neck. Facing him towards the wall, and Roughly forcing him on his hands and knees in front of the piss puddle, nearly shoving his nose in it.

 

"Now, you're gonna lick up your mess like a good puppy, and I'm gonna beat your little ass red until you're potty trained _right_. Do I make myself clear?" Danny looked over his shoulder at Dash's smug face with wide, intimidated eyes.

 

"Y-yes?" Dash raised an eyebrow at the murmured response, slowly taking off his belt. "Yes _what_?" he bit out harshly.

 

Danny blinked, confused for a moment before his cheeks flushed bright red. "Yes s-sir…" He whimpered out, starting to tremble.

 

"That's better," Dash smirked. "Now get to slurping!" He called, lashing out suddenly with the belt, biting viciously into Danny's tender rear. Leaving a bright red stripe and making a loud smacking noise. Danny fails to suppress a socked squeal as it connects, but slowly lowers his head to the puddle. Shyly lapping up his own urine with a disgusted face, and squirming at the uncomfortable wet feeling pressed tight against his crotch.

 

* * *

 

The surprisingly strict swats continue for some time, Danny's slurping becoming more desperate as the blond tenderizes his bottom thoroughly. The spanking much more fierce than the one he received from the ghost days ago.

 

"P-please!" Danny stammered out as he finally finished. "I licked it all up, please stop spanking me… s-sir." Danny bites out the last part quietly, tentative at calling Dash by such an obscene title.

 

Dash laughs at the pitiful display. "Alright fag, I'll cut you some slack since your freak parents clearly haven't disciplining you correctly. But don't think your punishments over yet, I think we'll get you nice and cozy in a locker to think about why you needed a spanking in the first place."

 

Danny whimpers on the ground, panting, trying to resist bucking his hips as he thinks about being forced into a cramped locker again. He's already bitten his lower lip until its swollen, trying to stifle little moans at the harsh spanking.

 

Dash yanks him up from the floor by the back of his underwear, forcing the soaked fabric to dig deeper into his anus. Danny being too timid after the punishment to try and resist.

 

"Hey Kwan!" Dash called over his shoulder to his friend. "Hand me something to stuff this nerds ass with." At this, Danny gasped. This was going better than some of his deepest fantasies, but he still didn't want them to find out what a disgusting pervert he truly was.

 

"Dash please! You know that’s too far man- Oww!" Danny squeaked suddenly as dash slapped him roughly on his cherry red ass.

 

"Don't interrupt me bitch! Unless you wanna take something up your faggot hole _while_ you take another spanking?" At this threat, Danny goes limp and quiets down, looking on in horror while Kwan takes out a thick metal water bottle, and a small tub of Vaseline from his locker.

 

"There's ice water in this thing so its still nice and chilly." With that remark, Kwan pops open the tub and starts to slather the large object with the thick lubricant.

 

Danny starts to sniffle as Dash yanks the underwear out of his crack, pulling it down around his ankles. Dash takes the tub from Kwan and scraped a sizable glob of Vaseline out with two thick fingers. Smearing in on and into Danny's tight, clenching hole.

 

Danny squeals and tries to jerk away from Dash unsuccessfully, there's no way in hell Danny wants them to find out what a slut he really is. Unfortunately for him, Dash just grabs his hips, forcing him to hold still despite his grunting and thrashing. Danny's pathetic resistance do nothing to stop Kwan from slowly stuffing the thick, cold object up his lubed bottom.

 

Danny is left panting harshly after the huge bottle is stuffed in as far as it will go, the cap preventing it from going any farther. His eyes start to roll back as the rubbery cap presses against his swollen, irritated anus. Dash yanks the underwear still around Danny's ankles up over his stretched, beaten ass. Followed shortly by Danny's rough skinny jeans, holding the bottle tightly in place no matter how hard Danny tries to shit it out.

 

"What's wrong faggot? Trying not to cream your panties? Don't worry, we won't stop you from having a little fun during your time out." Dash smirks cruelly at Danny. Rooting around in Danny's bag for a moment, before pulling out his cellphone.

 

Danny is confused at what the blond intends to do with said phone, as gasps as the plastic object is shoved down the front of his panties. The tightness keeping it locked snug against his tiny cock and plump balls.

 

Danny can't stop a weak moan from spilling past his lips, bucking up against the pressure as he's spun around, his arms roughly tugged up behind his back and his knees tremble shakily. Dash securely binds his arms with some kind of laces. All before shoving a musky smelling jock strap over dannys nose and mouth, looping is securely around the back of his head.

 

Suddenly, Danny is lifted into the air like a bride before being stuffed into a cramped locker, luckily containing some folded towels which cushion his knees against the had metal. He's locked in darkness as the cold metal door of the locked slams shut, the combination lock quickly replaced and sealing him shut inside.

 

"Don't worry Fenton, we'll come back for you after practice, it should only be around, oh, two and a half hours? After all, we'll need somewhere to piss after keeping so well hydrated. I'll be sure to call and keep you updated though. Don’t forget to think about why your being punished during your time out, faggot."

 

Dash laughs as he exits the locked room, Danny's breath starting to even out. Unfortunately this doesn’t last long, as his small cock is suddenly assaulted by a harsh buzzing sensation.

 

"MMMPHHHH!" He squeals from behind his smelly gag. Involuntarily trying to thrust his hips against the vibration of the phone. Was this what Dash had meant by "keep him updated"?

Danny let out a muffled wail, usually he was left to go home and rub his tiny dick in private. But now he was having his cock tortured and denied orgasm, all while a thick bottle was stuffed up against his prostate, holding his anus wide open around the rubbery cap.

 

Danny squirmed and whimpered in his tight prison, jostling the bottle in his ass uncomfortably. He was starting to regret charging his phone before school, the battery would last a long time on vibrate.

Despite his aching cock, he was trying desperately not to cream his pants. He can only imagine the humiliation if Dash found him in that state.

 

Unfortunately, Danny felt a tightening in his balls, and his hips pumped frantically as he unwillingly squirted into his already wet panties. Left with a gaping anus, and thoroughly exhausted, he shivered around the cold bottle. His chest heaving and vision unfocused as the phone continued to buzz harshly against his spent, oversensitive, tiny cock. The solid cold metal continuing to rub against his prostate, only feeling more intense as he wailed past his musky gag.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
